


非典型拷问间始末

by Katsuojima



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, it's supposed to but that didn't work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuojima/pseuds/Katsuojima
Summary: 第六话教团部分衍生。非典型炯静，理解两方都可
Relationships: Homura Shizuka/Homura Shizuka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	非典型拷问间始末

虽然做好了心理准备，但踏入房间的瞬间还是不禁咂舌特里行事粗鄙不懂得欣赏美。眼前被绑在椅子上的男人无疑经历了一番严刑拷打：眼角青紫，衬衫被拉扯下肩头露出被钝器击中的淤青。  
还是该说，这是特里扭曲的个人美学呢。  
先前裁园寺也造访此处，大概是用与煇有关的情报威胁了他吧。啧，母子两人净做些无用功。静火用手指敲敲脑袋。揪着他不放以为将了公安局的军，结果充其量只是在吓唬刑事课的猎犬，徒增笑耳。但就算他仅仅是枚棋子，短时间内经历肉体和精神的双重打击还是过分了些。他是个略微刻板的人，长久以来循规蹈矩地遵从理智的判断；也正因如此，难免无法像旁人那样快速适应环境变化。若是自此一蹶不振就棘手了，静火叹息，自己真的在关心他。

是室内的暖气又开始运作了吧，在室内穿全套西装热了些。于无言中静火脱去下身的衣物，只留下长及腿肚的中筒袜由皮制袜带固定住，金属夹的一部分接触皮肤产生丝丝凉意。静火知道他现在的模样引人遐想，可惜眼前人仍然睡得昏昏沉沉，静火替他觉得可惜。  
静火把手指伸向股缝，向热量的源头探索。指尖进入体内的阻塞感让他皱起眉头从喉咙里漏出一声喘息，高估自己了。后面的经验本身就为数不多，又被长久尘封的时间稀释，没有润滑剂的情形下不能再像学生时代那样莽撞。  
静火走近炯，俯身抓住他的下巴用拇指轻轻掰开他的嘴唇在内侧摩擦，确认对方没有抵抗后又加入了两根手指。现在静火的指根已被炯的口腔包裹，他弯曲关节在炯的嘴里小幅度地搅动将炯的呜鸣压制在内。炯没有排斥他，甚至嘴唇稍稍用力做出吮吸的姿态，唾液顺着静火低垂的手腕向下流淌。乖狗狗。若非情势所迫静火希望他们两人的第一次有更多配合。下次，倘若还有下次的话，要让他在清醒的状态下给自己口。  
手指已经沾上了足够的液体，静火做出判定后将手抽出，再次探向肛口向深处开拓。  
“唔，监视官，伊格纳托夫监视官”  
温吞的单人前戏在灼烧静火的耐心。他抛下羞耻心，跨坐在炯的大腿上，小声呼唤对方，另一只空闲的手游走在炯半裸的胸膛，然而炯仅仅是用鼻子哼了几声依然不为所动。静火的手向下触碰到炯的西裤，攥住微勃的突起。他是在做着什么春梦吗，明明睁开眼帘就能看到活春宫。罢了，静火想到现在他不应与他计较，是自己的选择就不能半途而废。他笨拙地同时活动双手。  
两根手指能在后穴进出，可以了，他的时间是有限的。静火解开炯的皮带拉散裤子从内裤里掏出阴茎。炯的性器完全暴露在空气中时静火吸了一口气，硬度是足够了但尺寸让他吃惊，不愧是异国人。  
不同于男人别处苍白的皮肤，他的茎身透着粉色，一时间静火竟然觉得有些可爱。现在它的前端已经略微湿润了，静火的紧张感也略微缓解。他屏息，不必犹豫就这样一口气做下去即可。静火的手扶住根部，引导这场性交的开始。

静火并非没有对面座位的体验，只不过那些交合从未像眼下这样全部依赖于自己，身下的炯俨然一副事不关己的模样。起初静火还在用肌肉支撑自己上下起伏，被肏弄舒服之后就径直坐在炯腿上摆动臀部。顺便一提静火根本就没觉得痛，最深处被填满的充实感很快掩盖了被肉刃剖开内壁的不适。自己现在看起来有多淫荡呢，自己沉溺于性交的样子很是迷人吧。静火想象以第三者的视角凝视自己：衬衫被汗水浸湿黏着在皮肤上刻画出身体的线条和勃起的乳首，皮肤因激烈的性交变得通红，近乎支撑不住身子肠道却还咬着对方的阴茎不放带着它撞向自己的前列腺。  
“啊，所以，嗯，看看我吧”  
静火嘟囔，然后人类的语言消解在了拟声词的呻吟中。他知道临界点就要到了，把头埋在炯的肩膀上带动屁股摇摆上身。  
“监视官，伊格纳托夫君…不，炯，是炯。早就注意到你了，这是计划的一部分，你是我的棋子，你的身家性命都为我所有。所以这，这种事已经在头脑内演习过无数次了。”  
静火在最后一刻用手掌包裹住了自己的龟头，射出的精液没有沾上炯的西装。

性欲消耗殆尽的静火平静下来，然后懊恼取代欣快占据了他的胸口。原本的目的是确认炯的人身安全，在现场考虑到他的精神状况采取了特殊手段，结果释放的只有自己的压力。自己终究还是将他当作工具。就在这时，身下人有了动静。仍然双目紧闭，下半身却动了起来，埋在静火体内的阴茎在向上顶。  
刚高潮过的内壁十分敏感，此前为静火带来快感的摩擦如今只剩下不适感。他的第一反应是中止性交，但是想到炯——不是旁人，不是某个人称代词，是炯。  
会忍耐的。静火抱住炯的头颅，炯发出含糊不清的声响。静火配合炯的动作收紧肠道，炯在无意识中缴械。

“我在你身上投了太多赌注，别让我失望。”  
离开房间前静火为炯整理好衣服，解开捆绑手腕的绳索。静火回望，炯似乎仍然意识不清。  
“那么稍后再见，炯”

**Author's Note:**

> 官方才是真大手


End file.
